


Sg-MTMTE: Autobotish friendship

by SSC



Category: Transformers: Shattered Glass
Genre: Humor, Other, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-30
Updated: 2013-11-30
Packaged: 2018-01-03 01:51:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1064292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSC/pseuds/SSC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Пока "Потерянный свет" приземлялся, населяющие его маньяки, извращенцы, садисты и экспериментаторы - словом, автоботы - искали, где бы починить поломанное. </p><p>Приключения темной версии Лост Лайта в космосе со всей командой радужных идиотов той же степени зеркальности =) Таймлайн тот же, но зеркало - к IDW-вселенной, так что персонажи несколько отличаются от обычного ШГ(которое от G1). Напоминаю для тех, кто не понял все предыдущие слова: автоботы злые, десептиконы добрые, таймлайн после перемирия</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sg-MTMTE: Autobotish friendship

\- И все-таки, Дрифт, я не понимаю, почему именно я должен тебя чинить, - холодноватый голос Персептора рассыпался по экспериментальному медбею, - и тем более я не понимаю, почему я должен чинить тебя, Блерр.  
Сикер нахмурился. Ну да, разумеется, контроллер он с себя все-таки отковырял — благодарность Хуку и его способности не задавать слишком много вопросов, если можно слегка ослабить врагов. Но это же не повод!..  
\- Потому что медбей слишком занят, - второй офицер остро ощущал необходимость как можно быстрее починить разбитую кисть — пока корабль колотило, как в системной лихорадке, ему разорвало несколько тяжей особо мощных рывком, - я старше тебя по званию и ты мой друг.  
\- Да? - Персептор бесстрастно посмотрел на каждого по очереди. Дрифт почувствовал, что последнее добавил зря. Очень зря. - Давай сюда руку.  
\- Только не калечить, - скрипнул судорожно Дрифт, оглядываясь на Блерра за поддержкой. Сикер молча злорадствовал — может, Персептору хватит издевательств над одной жертвой и с ним, Блерром, удастся решить вопрос без потерь.  
К тому же хитрый десептиконский шарк занял его место возле Родимуса, нагло воспользовавшись тем, что в момент набора команды Потерянного света Блерр еще избавлялся от дружелюбия Персептора в системах.  
Дрифт болезненно заскрипел дентопластинами — электрод то и дело цеплял ему сенсоры, и так растревоженные травмой. Персептор аккуратно и не слишком быстро восстанавливал поврежденный механизм, то и дело что-то задевая особенно сильно.  
\- Не дергайся. Блерр, подержи его, - распорядился, наконец, штатный экспериментатор.  
Блерр поспешил выполнить приказ. Без контроллера он мог и отказаться... но не видел смысла. У Персептора ему еще чиниться весь полет, не к Рэтчету же лезть — с ним у сикера после пары инцидентов сложились натянутые отношения. То есть еще более натянутые, чем с Персептором.  
К тому же прихватить Дрифта за руки, ощутимо прижавшись грудной пластиной к спине — весьма приятное переживание. А сдавленное шипение «сговорились, ш-шарки», он и вовсе воспринял как комплимент.

Ближайшие несколько джооров они могли никуда не дергаться, никуда не бежать, а медбей Персептор себе у Брейнсторма отвоевал еще до вылета. Пока-а все любопытные попрыгают вокруг корабля, пока-а навигаторы составят карты, куда занесло несчастный корабль... Блерр исподволь взялся синхронизировать свое поле с полем Дрифта. Настолько осторожно и неторопливо, что продравшее по системам ощущение стабилизации воспринял как личное оскорбление... пока не наткнулся взглядом на алую прицельную рамку над окуляром Персептора. Шарк делал то же самое, не отрываясь от ремонта. Дрифт снова зашипел, на этот раз не так злобно — синхронизирующиеся с обоих сторон корпуса поля снимали боль. Правда, это обычно означало одно — сикер и ученый на пару джооров решили отложить извечную грызню, в жажде полапать его бампер. В конце концов, обводы не хуже капитанских, но куда доступнее. На правах «старых друзей» можно даже в лоб не получить в тот же клик.  
А потом уже и раскачать совместными усилиями — одними полями.  
\- Хрупкий десептикон, - проурчал на грани слышимости Персептор, заваривая еще один шов, и проходясь прямо по датчикам температуры электродом. Медицинское оборудование зачастую позволяло ему подключаться к системам пациента удаленно, как бы не был против пациент. Но тут Дрифт даже не выругался, только так же тихо застонал. Блерр поймал в поле рывок — отголосок ощущения, смешанных боли и прикрывающего ее удовольствия — и прижал острые алые накладки крепче.  
\- Потом твоя очередь на лечение, Блерр, - гладким, как масляная пленка, голосом напомнил Персептор.  
Значит, сегодня в центре внимания не Дрифт. Бывший десептикон выдохнул чуть заметно — отлично. Можно будет сразу унестись на дежурство, а не ждать, пока Персептор соизволит починить еще и соединительную систему. У них редко обходилось совсем без травм, а служба сама собой не служилась.

Сикер заурчал движком чуть громче, снова подхватывая синхронизацию полей. Стоило расслабиться, и тут же настроились на его частоту оба шарка. Дрифт даже отвлекся от боли в руке, благо Персептор быстро закончил ремонт, сводя панели на место — и коротко процарапав свежий шов. Он любил, когда после ремонта смотрят на него, и еще хорошо бы, чтоб благодарили — но это ж автоботы...  
Дрифт не стал выпендриваться, коротко кивнув и притушив линзы. В конце концов, теперь функциональность действительно вернулась.

На его место сел Блерр — и с нездоровым любопытством обнаружил на платформе контакт-гель. Сам он только добавил в лужицу — полностью синхронизировавшиеся поля заставляли его слегка отключаться от реальности. Но вывернутый плечевой сустав — швырнуло неудачно в проем, когда корабль метался подстреленным турболисом — и развороченная ударом спина требовали внимания. Ничего действительно серьезного, но внимание требовалось настолько, что Блерр пустил Персептора себе за спину. Дрифт удобно уселся у него на коленях, теперь сам удерживая синие запястья, чтоб не дергался. И снова чуть подтекал, ерзая на теплом металле.  
Спину обожгло болью — Персептор сразу поставил вывороченную плату на место и добавил сваркой. Быстро, больно — почти бережно по его меркам. Мог бы и на пол-джоора растянуть, сваривая по сантиметру в пять кликов. Залив содранную электронику восстанавливающим гелем — системы саморемонта сами выстроят соответствия по заложенным данным — он принялся чинить механику плечевого шарнира. И снова — то и дело в системы срывались острые уколы тока, обжигало датчики, электроды касались каких-то чувствительных схем...  
Блерр коротко застонал, хотя в синхронизированных полях боль существовала как бы отдельно от него, растекаясь всем троим, и по сути никого не касаясь. Чистая иллюзия — но приятная иллюзия. Он не видел, но почувствовал, как в несколько медицинских разъемов подключаются провода. Черно-белая сволочь наверняка ухмыляется, щуря оптику за прицельной рамкой — тонкой такой ядовитой ухмылочкой. Обещая, что может будет очень больно, но ужасно интересно. По крайней мере — одному ученому.  
\- Кстати, - легонько запустив в сустав трансформированные пальцы, заметил Персептор, и его тон мигом выдернул Блерра из блаженной полудремы кайфа, в которую он посмел было провалиться на полклика, - у нас на корабле водятся турболисы.  
\- Из грузовых отсеков ползут, - Дрифт не желал отвлекаться на что-то, пока Блерр так удачно взялся гладить его боковые щитки, плавно спускаясь ниже. Шлак, со всей этой беготней перемирия он почти ротацию не коннектился!  
\- На одном из них я нашел прелюбопытный след, - Персептор продолжил ремонт, и поля у него все так же гудели в успокаивающем синхроне, - у нас на корабле пожиратель искр.  
Блерр медленно опустил руку. Вент-системы Дрифта пропустили пару кликов.  
\- И мне нужен доброволец, чтобы испытать пару свойств этого редкого существа, - безмятежно закончил Персептор, и ткнул электродом в больной сустав, только потом его закрывая, - я читал, что эти созданья прекрасно восстанавливают Искру, а на обезыскренном корпусе в это время можно проводить апгрейд любой сложности.  
\- А другого времени поискать добровольцев ты выудить не мог? - ядовито прошипел Дрифт, пытаясь увернуться. Сикер его немедленно поймал — сбежит еще, тогда добровольца выберут методом исключения — не Персептор, значит Блерр.  
\- Банальный коннект мне неинтересен, - ученый снова коварно улыбнулся.  
И разумеется, через клик его держали оба, а еще через клик подключились к нему тоже с обеих сторон, торопясь отвлечь от самых деструктивных идей.  
«Кто первым сорвется, тот и доброволец» - в речи по их общему каналу у Персептора прозвучал смешок, пока в реальности он изогнулся до хруста спинной магистрали.  
«Я тебя ненавижу», - простонал Блерр от всей Искры, вгоняя в черно-белый корпус напряжение.  
«Поддерживаю», - Дрифт захватил себе топливный шлюз, стремительно накачивая резервные системы до переполнения.  
Персептор только расхохотался беззвучно.


End file.
